


Eleven Years

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [6]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, eleven years since this game came out, eleven years...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: for the spm anniversaryCharacters: Timpani, Blumiere





	Eleven Years

“How many years…”

Blumiere felt weak, leaning against Timpani and letting out a soft sigh. They were out, once again, during the night. They were watching the stars, wishing for eachother’s happiness.

“Oh, Timpani…” He murmured, being held closely in her arms.

“Does it really matter, Blumiere?” She whispered back, giving a small, sweet smile. “We’re all okay. We’re happy, right? Mimi, Nastasia… You, me….” 

“O’Chunks loves us all the same.” Blumiere added with a light laugh. O’Chunks was the most supportive of everyone else, though he never seemed to let them help him when he felt down. Blumiere wanted to change this soon, he wanted to show O’Chunks that he still meant a lot to all of them.

“That’s very true.” Timpani agreed, giving Blumiere a soft kiss.

They stayed close together, watching the stars in the night sky peacefully.

Strangely, it was Timpani that broke that silence. “But, if you want to know…” She said hesitantly. “It was… almost eleven years ago…”

Blumiere squeezed her hand. “I can’t believe it’s been that long…”

“Yeah…”

Again, silence filled the space between them.

“I love you, Timpani.” Blumiere smiled at her. It was the same; a genuine, nervous smile.

“And I love you, dear Blumiere.” Timpani laughed softly. “We should go back soon, Mimi and Nastasia are going to give their own anniversary party tomorrow.”

“Mm…” Blumiere sat back up, trying to push away the haunting memories of the Dark Prognosticus. He tried to go back to feeling that happiness he had when first hearing that Mimi and Nastasia were together, but it was less so than he wanted it to be.

“We should rest up,” He stated quietly, giving a small chuckle. “They’re going to want us to stay the entire day and night.”

“Probably,” Timpani hugged him. “But… I… I kind of want to stay just a moment longer.”

“Of course, Timpani.” Blumiere softly kissed her, “Should we make a wish?”

“Sure…”

They both wished silently. They wished for eachother.

Even after eleven years, they still worried they might be separated once again.


End file.
